<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beam by handelgamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999789">Beam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer'>handelgamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Desperation - XIVWrite2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Baggage, Multi, chatting with the member of the polycue you don't have a relationship with</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She's smiling so brilliantly now. But all Arashi feels is a slight bitterness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Desperation - XIVWrite2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>#FFxivWrite Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge - Complete Works, #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">“She’s changed hasn’t she?” Arashi said to Mariko. They were both looking at Syngigeim in the distance, who was playing with a bunch of children. “I don’t think she’s ever been this joyful after a victory, and we aren’t even done getting the Scions back home yet.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Mariko nodded. In all he knew of Syngigeim, she always felt shrouded by worry and fear. “I think its the fact that a whole world was willing to save her, specifically.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“On the one hand yes, but she’s always struggled with the whole Warrior-of-Light image,” Arashi countered. “I think it’s more that we actually got through to her as well in showing <em>we’ll</em><span> stand with her.”</span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span> Mariko laughed. “And by we, you mean us specifically? Because I’d point out she hid from us.”</span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span> Arashi scoffed. “You know what I mean. Both the Scions and Wanderer’s League and, gods I still can’t believe it, G’raha. Also that he seems THAT taken with her?”</span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span> Mariko reached for his drink and took a </span>
  <span>
    <span>sip</span>
  </span>
  <span>. “We have no leg to stand on there,” he said chuckling. He actually managed to make out a pearl of laughter from Syngigeim and his heart soared at the sound of it. She was always glorious and beautiful, but but now she was </span>
  <em>happy</em>
  <span> and he was overjoyed.</span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span> Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Arashi twisting her wedding ring on her finger. Syngigeim had still not asked for a vow renewal and with their recent discussions about living together, likely never will. He turned to face her. “Are you jealous?”</span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span> Arashi sighed. “I wasn’t the one to help her. You know it and I know it and I’m her </span>
  <em>wife</em>
  <span> and that’s what I’m supposed to do. Support her in times of distress. I like how she is now, but I don’t feel like it’s because of </span>
  <em>me.</em>
  <span> So, yes I am jealous. I’m jealous of a ghost, of a catboy, of everyone else who managed to get through to her </span>
  <span>
    <span>when</span>
  </span>
  <span> my words didn’t.”</span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span> She was still hurting. “Well, you know what you need to do.”</span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span> “Talk to Syngigeim, I know. Later,” Arashi said, taking a huge drink of her ale. “Right now, I don’t want to spoil her joy.”</span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span> The children seemed to be listening to Syngigeim telling a story. About her adventures? Or about someone in particular? Mariko couldn’t tell. But for right now, even if he and Arashi couldn’t hear, they would enjoy from a distance.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah yes, the fallout known as "I divorced my wife as a part of my suicidal actions in regards to absorbing Light and have instead formed a non-exclusive polycue since everyone seems to want to be with me since I'm the WoL."</p><p>...man that does not sound good when I write that down. What I should do is make it so that the wedding that my partner and myself had with our characters non-canon to the WoL timeline! Instead I go for issues. Because once I start something I am comitted to the reprocussions!</p><p>Will I write that uncomfortable talk sometime? WHO KNOWS! (I should really)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>